Dr Cutey-pants
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Bones/OC. Rosie has had a thing for Bones for a while now. Bones has been secretly been pining for Rosie too. It's Valentine's Day, Bones decides to ask her to dinner. How will it all pan out? Sexual content implied.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Leonard "Bones" McCoy or Jim Kirk, or any other characters associated with Star Trek. I do not own Star Trek. I only own my OC's Rosie and Olivia.**

"Day 34, Rosie Spencer, Communications Officer. It is now 7.30pm on Friday 14th February. Today has been uneventful as we have not come into contact with any life yet. Tomorrow is a new day and may be full of new adventures. Spencer out!"

Rosie had just finished filling her daily log and was now getting ready to go to the canteen for dinner and then off to bed. It was a very early start for her so she had become accustomed to an early retire. Once she was ready she opened her door to see Leonard McCoy, or Bones, as she and her half-brother Jim Kirk called him. Of course there was his other nickmame, Dr Cutey-pants, that only Rosie called him in her mind. His fist was raised mid-air about to knock and his face was bright red.

"Bones! Hey…er how ya doing?" Rosie asked. She blushed lightly and started to play with the hems of her sleeves.

"I-er-well! What I mean is…" Rosie's face started to grow a darker shade of red as he continued his sentence. "I was wondering…well, I'm sure you know it's the 14th February, um-Valentine's Day. And I was just going to ask if you wanted to gooutwithme?" Bones grew a darker shade of red, if possible, and started to fidget on the spot.

Rosie giggled and smiled, "Yeah sure, Bones!" Bones just nodded and led Rosie to the canteen, where they found Scotty and Sulu with towels draped over their arms by the door to the canteen.

"A table for two?" Sulu asked. The canteen was dimly lit. There were only tables for two.

"What does it look like?" Bones snapped, he was tense and obviously nervous.

"Right this way then" Scotty said and led them to a table in the corner of the room. All this time Rosie had butterflies in her stomach and started to think of many way that this 'date' could turn out. It was also sweet of him to ask as well, as she had feelings for this grumpy doctor. Maybe this was a way to show he cared as well?

The two finally sat down and ordered drinks, then came the awkward silence. Rosie looked around, taking everything in. Everything was heart shaped, red and pink. It almost made her feel sick. It was so over the top.

"Well, this is romantic" she chirped, her weak attempt to break the ice.

"Er, well, yes. It is Valentine's Day…" he replied, he buried his head back into the menu. 'Keep it together man' he thought to himself, 'dammit, Jim is probably watching and laughing his ass off right now!'

"Are you scared of me?" Rosie asked, she couldn't help but be blunt with Bones, he doesn't like it when people are wishy washy.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well you're always staring and blushing!"

This time Bones laughed out loud, earning a few curious looks. "You really are as oblivious as Jim!"

"Huh?" Rosie, now confused, cocked her head to the side, causing Bones to blush again at her cuteness.

"I really like you, Rosie. I'm not scared of you; I just don't want to scare you off being grumpy all the time".

Rosie smiled. "I knew you did! I just wanted you to say it! Haha!" Bones just smirked and said "Good grief!"

The drinks came then and they ordered their food. They talked about everything and nothing. Their home towns, friends and family which soon turned into a debate about cheese, which then turned into a debate about what Lord of the Ring's movie was the best. Bones went with Fellowship of the Ring because he likes it when they're all together, Rosie chose Return of the King, because it has the most Eomer in it and she thought he was really hot. Soon they were onto their desserts where they shared an ice cream, but this was a rarity for Rosie who didn't like to share food with anyone. It pretty much shows you how much she cares for a person if she's willing to share food with them. Really, it was a night to remember, but of course they knew the infamous James Tiberius Kirk, unfortunately.

"Awwww! You guys are finally on a date! Finally!" Jim chimed in, emphasis on the 'finally'. Bones' scowl was worse than ever.

"Jim I am begging you. Go away." Bones seethed through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? Ok then! Do you need a condom? I stocked up before we left Earth. You know we can't have little Rosie here pregna-AH!" Jim had stopped as Rosie's good friend Olivia started to drag Jim away by the ear. To be honest, Rosie expected this behaviour of Jim. They would always wind each other up when they were kids and it was no different now they were adults, especially when one of them was on a date or in a relationship.

"Sorry and happy Valentine's Day!" Olivia called back to the couple, who were still glaring at Jim.

"Nice one Jim, you ruined the night" Bones sighed and got ready to leave.

"The night isn't ruined" Rosie exclaimed. The two left the canteen and headed to their quarters. "I really enjoyed myself!"

The couple were now outside Rosie's door and were staring at each other, and were back in yet another awkward silence. But Rosie, being as spontaneous as she can be, broke the awkwardness and kissed Bones square on the lips.

"And besides" she continued, "Jim did offer a condom, but Olivia is psychic and gave me one already" a wicked smile creeping up on her face. She kissed him one more time. Bones was still in shock.

"Con-condom?" he stuttered.

"C'mon!" she purred while pulling at his shirt. "Let's find out how much you really like me".

In no time Bones had lifted Rosie bridal style and carried her into the room. He put her down on the bed and closed the door to her room. They woke up pretty happy the next morning.


End file.
